Lucifer (Pony Island)
Character Synopsis Lucifer is the main antagonist of Pony Island, and supposedly is the creator of both the game and the Systemtech OS. Little is known about him based upon the game. However, Lucifer usually takes the form of a devillish mask and speaks in red/cyan text in the game. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Pony Island Name: Lucifer, The Devil, Satan Gender: Male Age: Supposedly as old as Time itself. Although Lucifer's age is likely undefinable as he exists in Limbo where Time is meaningless Classification: Fallen Angel, Ruler of Hell & Limbo, Creator of Pony Island Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation (Lucifer is able to control the entire Pony Island reality with immense ease, being able to cause the game to crash, create and delete files to create or destroy worlds and ETC), Reality Warping (Freely able to control all of Pony Island and it's reality, shaping it to extend and idea he desires), Time Manipulation (Can manipulate time within Pony Island, being able to speed it up, slow it down and upon other stuff), Space Manipulation (Can create infinitely repeating levels), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with and enslave souls that enter Limbo), Non-Corporeal (Exists only as data, can't be touched even by data beings), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally control the other Demon Units it created to protect the file), Life Manipulation (Able to create living entities such as Azazel.exe, Beelzebub.exe, and Asmodeus.exe), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Is able to exist as and regenerate from merely being data), Blood Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Existence Erasure (Can erase things from existence akin to erasing a program), Plot Manipulation (Able to progress and control the story of Pony Island itself), Acausality (Exists outside the events and time that transpires in Pony Island, including Cause and Effect relations that are a result of The Plot), Energy Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Lucifer is the creator of Pony Island and Limbo, two seperate realities that both contain the souls of the lost. Has control over the entirety of both Pony Island and Limbo, being able to manipulate their files and even make the game crash for a short time. Vastly superior to Azazel.exe, Beelzebub.exe, and Asmodeus.exe, who can warp the entire Pony Island Universe with ease) 'Speed: Infinite '(Lucifer is naturally inhabiting Limbo, a realm where Time itself has no meaning). '''Omnipresent '''within both Pony Island & Limbo (Lucifer is present within both realities at the same time and is always watching the events that occur within both worlds play out at once. Can appear anywhere in both universes at any time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Has an absolute command over both Pony Island and Limbo, which are two seperate universes under the rule of Lucifer. Immensely stronger than the three demon programs, who themselves have a similar control over Pony Island, but only lesser than Lucifer and restricted to Pony Island itself) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Has never been shown to be harmed in-game, even through Theodores strongest abilities. In addition it's superior to the combined might of the three demon A.I's, who can control an entire universe with as much control as Lucifer does with both Pony Island and Limbo) 'Stamina: '''Likely '''limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Can do whatever he wants on both Pony Island and Limbo) 'Intelligence: 'Seemingly '''Nigh-Omniscient '(Seems to have knowledge of what's happening across both Limbo and Pony Island at all times, being able to know when Theodore is cheating at the game, being able to see all progress and events that play out in the story to even being able to predict events without them ever happening) '''Weaknesses: Lucifer seems to let get emotions get the better of him, as he can't take critism regarding his "game" Pony Island and overall gets angered when it gets negative attention. Implied to have a Split Personality disorder, with Hopeless Soul being a good counterpart to Lucifer Other Attributes List of Equipment: Computer, Daemonic A.I. created to guard core files Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pony Island Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Religious Figures Category:Angels Category:Demi-Gods Category:Rulers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Life Users Category:Regenerators Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Horror Category:Tier 2